It is often desirable to provide motion activated lighting to areas such as the entryways and perimeters of buildings. These lights enhance the safety of these area by illuminating hazards and provide increased security from intruders. It is, however, often economically beyond the means of many individuals to have such dedicated motion activated light switches installed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a motion activated light switch that could be installed into an existing light bulb socket. It would be a further benefit if the motion sensing mechanism within the motion activated light switch could be easily aimed in a desired direction. Because an existing light bulb socket may be located in a location blocked by existing building structures or shrubbery, it would be further desirable if the motion sensing mechanism could be located in a variety of locations adjacent the light bulb socket without the necessity of rewiring or moving the light bulb socket.